ultimate_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Jakethemariofan/UCU Mythos Part 1: Cube
Introduction Ahoy, welcome to a new thing i'll do.... when i'm bored I guess. I'll be analyzing various fictional franchises & try to see what they add to the Mythos of the UCU. I'll be doing it in kind of a weird way, basically i'm gonna start with a blank slate. The "Part 1" in the title shows what order i'm adding films into this analysis, so while right now we have a blank slate, Part 2 will build upon Part 1, and Part 3 will add onto Part 1 & 2, and so on. That might've been confusing but lets just start anyways. Cube Cube, a great starting point. The film seems to take place in "The Modern Day", and since it was released in 1997, the film also takes place in 1997. The film takes place entirely within the titular Cube. The Cube is a massive 25x25x25 room structure, with cube shaped rooms. At unknown intervals, "Test Subjects" are placed in the cube, each having their own purpose in the group's attempt to escape. During their attempt to escape, various rooms are filled with traps, with the purpose of.... killing them obviously. While I could spend more time on the more specific aspects of the cube, it would be better if i just moved onto more interesting stuff. The location of the cube isn't known, other than it's on Earth somewhere. Not much information is given on the backstory of the cube in this movie, however some background information is known. David Worth helped design the outer shell of the cube, not knowing it's purpose, and it is known he helped speak with others who helped work on other aspects of the cube. He came to the conclusion that there is no leader of it, instead a bunch of people who each work on smaller parts of the cube unknowingly help create the full thing, as he describes it "A headless blunder acting under the illusion of a master plan". It is also hinted towards in Cube Zero that Kazan was actually a past Cube Technichian who had commited some "crime" against the company that designed the cube. It is known that at least one other group was put inside the cube the film takes place in. Another smaller tidbit of info is that the character Rennes is well known as "The Rennes", a person who escaped 7 major prisons. Cube 2: Hypercube Cube 2: Hypercube... somewhat of an insult against the original but it adds lore i guess. The movie takes place in 2002, just like it's release year. The most notable thing that the film does is give the company behind the Cube a name, "Izon". The company is also given a lot more members/associates, with almost every character in the film having some sort of connection, no matter how small, to Izon. Other than Izon itself, the cube itself adds a lot to the Mythos of the universe. Instead of the Cube being a physical location, it's somewhat of an alternate dimension. This dimension is accessed through some sort of liquid, and the "Test Subjects" are submerged within it to transport their minds there. The Cube itself has several "traps" related to the 4th dimension. The most notable of which are time related, such as some rooms that dilate time & rooms with "walls" of energy that quickly age anything that comes in contact with it. Another notable kind of trap include a "tesseract" that causes injury to anyone it touches. Throughout the Cube, characters also somehow meet "alternate reality" versions of themselves, however if these are illusions, divided versions of each respective character's mind, or actual alternate reality versions of these characters, it is unknown. Cube Zero Cube Zero, a good film but also a let down in multiple ways to the original film, is a prequel film to the original Cube. While no set date is given, since the film is a prequel to the original, I decided a good date to place it is 7 years before the film (Since the film was released 7 years after the original film was released). The film adds a lot to the lore of Izon, half of the film showing what cube technicians are usually up to. Before we go onto that, lets focus on the cube itself. The cube is seemingly a prototype of the Cube featured in the first Cube film, with a much less complicated coordinates system, using letters instead of numbers. The test subjects also have their memories wiped before the experiment, which was no longer done by the time of the first Cube film. Some advanced technology seen within the film is technology capable of viewing dreams & technology that gives soldiers superhuman powers when activated. It's very likely that the superhuman technology was created in preperation for the possibility of the Cold War. Now, as for Izon's hierarchy itself, we know of several layers of it. At the bottom are the Cube Technicians, who watch over the cube and perform various tests. Above them are people like Jax, who observe the Cube Technicians, who are just as much a part of the experiment as the people within the cube, and at the top is an unknown group of people, however it is known that they have position high enough above Jax to casually insult him, and Jax telling his colleages "You didn't hear that" after muttering an insult under his breath shows that it's entirely possible that the people above him could put him into a cube if he disobeys them. One last tidbit of information for the Cube Franchise's mythos, is that several cubes probably existed at the time of Cube Zero, the one Eric & Dodd watched over only being a single one of them. Conclusion In conclusion, Cube is a good starting point, Lots of lore is given around Izon, and Cube 2 adds a bit of Sci-Fi time travel shenanigans to the UCU. So yeah, so far there isn't any supernatural forces in our Mythos, maybe next time we'll find some series involving supernatural forces. Category:Blog posts